


you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

by notthebigspoon



Series: Gasolina [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yadi learns that no matter how good he thinks he is at hiding something, Bengie can always see the hearts in his eyes.</p><p>Title taken from Into The Night by Santana and Chad Kroeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could tell how we felt from the look on our faces

“So... today was a bad day.”

“We lost. It sucks. We try again tomorrow.” Yadi sighs, resting his chin on his hand and staring at his phone. It's on speaker, freeing him up to sweep french fries through a puddle of ketchup.

“Were you distracted?”

“Bengie... “

He laughs, the jerk. “It's a simple question, Yadi. Were you distracted?”

“You know I give my focus to the game. What's this about?”

“Just wondering if Sandoval's surgery was worrying you.”

Yadi blinks and then feel his heart jump into his throat and his mouth dry out. Nonono, this is not happening to him. “Bengie... he was your teammate. Aren't you the one who should be worried?”

“And he's your friend.”

“Well, yes, but-”

Bengie snorts. “Okay, I was going to do this the easy way but maybe we should do it like ripping off a bandage.”

“Do what?!” Yadi yelps, and he can't help the pitch of panic in his voice, sitting up straight in his chair even though Bengie can't see him. His hands are white knuckled on the edge of the tiny table in his hotel room and he's chewed his lip until it's almost bleeding.

“Yadi, hermano, I know about you and Pablo. It's okay. You know I love you.” 

Bengie's voice is soft and gentle, talking down the panic attack that he already knew Yadi was having. There's a few more minutes of the same, and Yadi's not quite sure what he says but he knows at some point he was crying and that it _will_ be used against him once he's calmed down. All in all, it's a good five minutes before his breathing is back to normal and he can talk without his voice cracking. When he does manage to calm down, he fills in the blanks that Bengie wasn't able to put together himself, when they got together, how _long_ they'd been together, etc.

“Just... who all knows?” Yadi asks, voice still shaky. It's still so hard to believe that his brother, his idol, is okay with this.

“Me. Wanted to know for sure, but I'm not going to tell anyone else. That's not for me to do, it's for you to do when you're ready. You love him, yes?”

“More than anything.” Yadi answers automatically, and he laughs, happy and breathless, because this is the easy part. He knows exactly where he stands with Pablo, has from day one.

Bengie lets out a whoosh of breath, he sounds relieved. “Then that's all that matters. If you love him, and he loves you, then I am happy for both of you.”

“He said he'd marry me if we could.”

“Oh yes? Who will wear the dress?”

“Asshole.”

“I love you too. Now sleep. Do better tomorrow. And call your boyfriend. Tell him I said hi and that if he hurts you, I will break other bones for him.”

Yadi swears at him and hangs up while Bengie's still laughing.


End file.
